erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Marston vs Niko Bellic/Rap Meanings
John Marston The name's John Marston, born and raised in Blackwater. Trained to give immigrant a second case of verbal slaughter. If I can take out Van der Line, Williamson and Escuela, (Marston references Dutch Van der Line, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuela, three antagonists from the game Red Dead Redemption. This also sets up his next line about...) All I need to do is point my gun, and you'll flee back to Yugoslavia! (How Niko is really a coward and would flee back to his home country once Marston pulls out his gun.) This is deal or revenge, yokel, you're literally done, You finally get some friends, but you end up killing one! Tell your overly attached cousin that he'll never get titties, Run away, Nikolai, I'm taking over Liberty City! Niko Bellic Now it's this petty cowboy against me, and I need no introduction, You're just Lost and Damned in this Ballad of your destruction! (This is a play on The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, two episodic expansion packs released for Grand Theft Auto IV.) Only a fool would want to battle me, I'll win Grand Theft Automatically, (This is a play on Grand Theft Auto, the game franchise which Niko Bellic is from. Niko calls Marston a fool for battling him and he has already won.) I'm richer than this bitch, and I'll achieve this win so practically! Young and stupid is what you are, and that fact I will enfore, Why the long face, "pardner"? Is it cause I just ran over your horse? I cause murder on the mic, I'll rip you into pieces without strife! I'll bring Havoc on your life, John, and then I'll bang your wife! Jimmy Hopkins Oh, shut up, you guys are boring me more than my classes. Now let me just skip school for a bit so I can kick both of your asses. Now Johnny Boy, you’re just a Clint Eastwood wannabe, Get off your high horse and feel the wrath of this Bully. Niko may have guns but I'll potato launch him to the moon, You can't steal a car without it blowing up and it doesn't need to move! It's an Endless Summer of destruction as I beat you down like Gary, When you drunkards came to Rockstar, it upset me! (''Bully, Red Dead Redemption and Grand Theft Auto IV were all created by the same company, Rockstar with Bully being the first game created of the three. Jimmy expresses how disappointed he was knowing that the latter two games were coming out.) Before I bike ride out, and since you're never gonna learn, I'll scramble you like my English class and make you my B-Words! (''In Bully, the English class is primarily a mini-game of seeing how many words you can make from a group of scrambled letters within a certain time limit. Jimmy says that he is going to make both Niko and Marston his B-words, which is a clean way of writing the swear word "bitches" ''.) James Earl Cash This is a ManHunt, without me, it'd just be a WomanHunt. Call me the Director, 'cause I'm laying down the rules to you cunts! I'll pierce you with this toothpick if you dare to get pissy. This defeat will be more frightening than my encounter with Piggsy! I'll stomp John with MY boots and take down Niko with a punch! I'll chop you into pieces and give the Cerberus their lunch! You'll be patrolled like the Hoods, this beating is not reversible, While you're prancing through mellow, I'll hold the crown for controversial! Max Payne Stop talking, Cash, you kill people because your family's gone. Let me make this quick people, and then this battle will be done. My painkillers are at full Max, so you better start running. Because my game is the one that helps the company with funding. I’m a cop, bitches, and I’m putting you all under arrest. I'm an unescapable detective with access to your address. Max Payne is number one boys, I'm a slo-mo mo-fo. After I shoot you down with this one bullet, say hello to my daughter Rose. Category:Rap Meanings